Kiss Cam
by chizry
Summary: Going to a hockey game could never be romantic....or could it? Sandle, short and sweet.


**Title: **Kiss Cam

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** CSI belongs, unfortunately, to CBS and Alliance Atlantis.

**A/N: **Short and sweet. Inspired by an idea from a fellow Sandle-group member leggomygreggo, much thanks to you. D

-----------------------------------

"I can't believe guys took me here of all places," Sara Sidle complained as she and her male colleagues shuffled slowly to their seats. They ducked waving fists as the crowd cheered to some red jersey-clad player getting pounded on the ice with wooden sticks.

Nick Stokes laughed, taking her by the elbow and plopping her into a seat next to her on the right.. He handed her a box of peanuts and grinned. "You mean to tell me you've never been to a hockey game?" the cowboy CSI asked incredulously. "You've lived how long in Vegas and you've never been to a hockey game."

"Six years. And I have been," the brunette retorted. "It's only an excuse for male egos to heat up and get blood all over the place."

Two seats further down on the right, Warrick Brown chuckled. "That case from four years ago doesn't count. We mean outside of work."

To the left of her, Greg Sanders shrugged, giving Sara a boyish grin. "I've never been either. So we can be hockey newbies together," he said proudly.

"I don't even know what they're doing," Sara grumbled, slouching down in the hard plastic seat.

Instantly, Nick and Warrick launched into a long and winded explanation of every position, play, and rule of the sport. The two didn't even pay attention to the game until somebody from one of the teams-"our team, from Colorado College" Nick had said-scored a goal. Then they were off and cheering, standing up and applauding a "damn good play", as Warrick had put it.

Exchanging confused glances, Sara and Greg just watched the game on the camera monitor. Once in a while they noticed a couple kissing on the screen instead of some sweaty guys fighting it out on the ice.

"Uh…what's with that?" the spiky-haired CSI gestured towards the screen as yet again another couple lip-locked in front of hundreds of other fans.

Smirking, Warrick took a break from the action to explain. "If the camera is on you, you kiss the person you're with."

"It's the kiss cam," Nick drawled, mimicking quotation marks around the words 'kiss cam' with his fingers.

Sara made a dismayed face, the embarrassing thought of having to do that running through her mind. Thank god for the probably one in a thousand chance that that would happen to her.

After a few minutes, the kiss cam was forgotten.

Only until the fourth quarter.

The score was tied, seven to seven, the blue team taking a time out for a few minutes. During the lapse in the game, the camera was searching for people for its victim, and found them.

It took Greg a moment to realize that he and Sara were being seen on-screen bickering about the last play, and that quite a few people noticed-namely Nick and Warrick.

"Come on now, Sanders, kiss her!" the dark-skinned CSI cheered, nudging his younger friend with his elbow.

"Uh…"

"Go get 'em, Greggo!" shouted Nick, who was yelling with the other fans around them.

Sara shook her head, holding her hands up in defense. "No way. I'm not even sure-"

The words stopped flowing once she felt Greg's warm lips muffle hers with an adoring kiss. Eyes widening with surprise, she felt his hands grasp hers, pulling her closer. She allowed him, closing her eyes and leaning forward into his touch.

He couldn't believe he just did that. What he was doing. If they weren't in a public place like this, she'd kick his ass-would probably still kick his ass. But hell, this was a moment to savor-she tasted like Sprite and Skittles-and right now, he wasn't going to remember anything but that moment.

A loud roar of approval from the crowd broke the pair out of their reverie, and they broke apart, flushing red. They hardly realized that they had been like that for a while, and that the game had started up again. Somebody had scored and they didn't know who-and they didn't care.

"Time for round two," Greg announced quietly with a grin, going in for another kiss. Sara laughed and complied, lip-locking with him once again.

She didn't miss the crisp new twenty that Warrick had slipped behind their seats to a smug Nick.


End file.
